Talk:Bell-mère
Say, why do we keep changing all the "Belle-Mère"'s to "Bellemere"? I mean, it's easier for me, because now I don't have to figure out how to make that little thing go over the "e", but are we doing it? -BF202, January 17, 2007 :Well, I'm doing it for two reasons. First, it's consistent; more pages seemed to previously have it as "Bellemere" than as "Belle-Mère". But the second, and more important, reason is that Oda-sensei wrote it as "Bellemere". --Murasaki 03:54, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, well if Oda-sensei spells it that way, then it's good enough for me! ;) -BF202, January 17, 2007 :You know we really should provide proof when we say "Oda said it this way..." otherwise it can be questioned. Belle-Mère has that arkward to write è in there two that most people don't know how to get beyond Copy+ Paste. One-Winged Hawk 08:55, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::We do have a list of name spellings on the One Piece Red page, I suppose I could add page references for the spellings on that page... Past that, though, the only thing we could do is actually have the scans up. --Murasaki 21:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Bell-Mère Looks like we got a new official romanization (Chapter 629), since Manga > Data books. That means that all the Bellemere are to be changed, right? 19:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I took care of: Nami, Genzo, Nojiko, Cocoyasi village and the arlong pirates. Someone, (some bot?) took care of most redirects already, anybody else know where to look for bellemere? 10:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) All of the Arlong pirates, maybe those who know the story as well, I think the only one that listened to it was Sanji... 10:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Here is the list of all pages in which PX-Bot modified a link to "Bellemere". It is likely that there remain some non-links "Bellemere" in some of them. * * Chapter 50 * Chapter 77 * Chapter 78 * Chapter 79 * Chapter 81 * Chapter 94 * Chapter 95 * Cocoyasi Village * One Piece Red: Grand Characters * Pisaro * * Name Variants * Religion * One Piece DeQue * Aunt * One Piece: Gear Spirit * * SBS Volume 14 * List of Canon Characters * SBS Volume 10 * Episode 132 * Episode 203 * Episode 220 * Episode 221 * Episode 222 * Episode 224 * Mabushikute * One Piece Quiz * Episode 34 * Episode 35 * Episode 36 * Episode 43 * Episode 44 * Arlong Park Arc * Episode 429 * Little East Blue * Chapter 0 * Popularity Polls * One Piece in Catalonia * Mythbusters/Rumors * Monkey D. Luffy/History * One Piece Film Strong World: Episode 0 * * FUNimation Entertainment/Voice Actors * 4Kids Entertainment/Voice Actors * Roronoa Zoro/History * Straw Hat Pirates/Miscellaneous * Nami/History * Nami/Personality and Relationships * Portrait of Pirates/Excellent Model - P.O.P * * Foods and Beverages * Chapter 620 * Fight Together }} : Did you check all the Arlong arc chapter pages? There's bound to be some in there. 19:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC)